This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The central tenet of the proposed research is that including neuropsychological variables can improve understanding of patients'QOL, elucidate QOL trajectory to end-of-life, and help predict length of survival in malignant brain tumor patient populations. In order to test this proposal, structural equation modeling will be performed to determine inter-relationships of components of QOL, their trajectory over time, and the extent to which QOL predicts patient survival. Results will have implications not only for neuro-oncology, but also for all cancer patients with cognitive impairment, contributing to improved QOL and survivorship for these populations. The ultimate goal is to maximize both survival and QOL.